Talk:Maps/List
I'm a nag! Here's my POV: Small, Medium, etc is nice for someone not familiar with length/height numbers. But I myself would prefer to see 64x64, 128x128, etc. Besides, Glest maps are not required to be square, they can be uneven rectangles... Can we have both classifications, textual and numerical? Major Revamp Behold, my next candidate for a major revamp. Do I have a volunteer? (be sure to place the template at the top of the page before you start editing). 09:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Waste A major revamp is in doing at the moment, but first, for the record, I post a collection of all the old images. These thumbnails have bad names and poor resolutions (Wiki can automatically thumbnail, so please upload a full image whenever possible). The Glest Guide maps section has images for most of the maps anyway, and is a suitable replacement for these images. However, at the moment, there's a lot of images and wiki is "undergoing maintenance" so they can't be deleted yet. Edit: Done If anyone could do that sometime, that'd be great. Thanks. 01:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Major Revamp, step 1 Well, maps are a big thing. Seeing that Military has nearly every map that's ever appeared on the Glest Board (and some that slipped into other mods without a forum release), we're looking at over 90 maps. I converted the existing maps page into a table, and there's one image at the time of posting, which is because I already used a sample for Badwater. The Glest Guide's map compilation (sadly outdated) should have about 2/3 of the maps images, and most of the common ones, though no newer or any MGM maps. Also, please save the map as PNG (yes, it's a large filesize, but bear in mind that it will get shrunk down. This compilation can be found here. For images, they are posted as: . For example, Badwater's image is . Try to upload to these names to make it easier to get the names for images by guessing. One standard name procedure does wonders for productivity. Obviously, its missing a lot of maps. I only had time (and that's a lot of time) to convert the existing maps and give them new images. The Glest Guide's map compilation and Military contain most of the maps (abet, some of the newest maps are only in the newest, unreleased version of military, so may need so scavenging, or just leave 'em to me. Onward, to a full Maps/List page! 02:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fixed URLS This URLs were invalid(dead) and I looked them up using Google. I hope I got the right ones. If they're in one of the map packs, that should be mentioned instead of a broken link, BTW. Otherwise, people will be confused as to why a popular map has a dead link! ;) http://www.mediafire.com/file/jei2wzzvj0r/burnt_earth.rar Burnt Earth http://www.mediafire.com/?hx45nkt2cctzjme Calypso Center Punch is on the official site. http://glest.org/glest_board/index.php?topic=7521.0 One King Rules Them All (Several links) http://www.mediafire.com/file/mjum2jjnzjw/Redoubt.rar Redoubt glest.org/glest_board/index.php?topic=8001.0 The Hunters 07:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC)